


A pair of blue eyes

by oceandolfin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Another love triangle, M/M, Polyjuice Potion, Post War, Unrequited Love, homosexuality is taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceandolfin/pseuds/oceandolfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask me why I keep on loving you when it's clear that you don't feel the same way for me. The problem is that as much as I can't force you to love me, I can't force myself to stop loving you.<br/>Another complicated Harry/Ron/ Draco triangle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).



> I have been far too busy these past months but this story kept on playing in my mind until I have to sit down and write it especially for you. It has both of your favourite pairings, plots and twists and of course Ron. I sincerely hope you like it.  
> P.s if you have not read my_thestral stories, you are really missing something in this fandom.  
> As always my work is unbeta'ed...and I am to be blamed for all mistakes and errors.

Chapter one 

"Welcome, Mr Malfoy. Do come in and sit." 

Draco Malfoy was disarmed by the gravity of Chief Auror Gawain Robards voice. Normally Chief Auror was a jovial man with propensity towards dirty jokes. But today, he was sitting seriously which meant something bad had or was about to happen. 

Being an ex- Death eater was not a very stellar qualification while applying for Auror training program and that to when the world's most powerful wizard was in the same training class as you but Draco had learnt by heart the lessons the war had taught him. The noble family of Malfoy was now a disgrace in wizarding world. His father had been tried for his participation in the war and being associated with Dark Lord. He was sent to Azkaban for lifetime as a punishment though it was termed 'lenient' in the newspapers. He and his mother also underwent trial for their role in war. It went on for weeks. He remembered being humiliated daily while sitting stoically by his mother's side as the name of his family was maligned in worst way he could have imagined.The only saving grace was the risk his mother took for her son and lied to Dark Lord about Harry Potter. Ironically, love of a mother towards her son saved son's life again. Draco was pardoned along with Narcissa Malfoy for their part in the war. The newspaper screamed the decision 'unjust' and 'unfair'. 

When the dust had finally settled on the rubble of where once Hogwarts stood proudly, things started to turn worse for Draco and his friends. They were traitors in the eyes of public and boycotted by the most. The infamy of being the one who had ratted on Harry Potter had taken its toll on Pansy Parkinson and she had fled or rather she was banished from London. She had cut her ties from him because she wanted to start life afresh. Unfortunately she was not the only friend who bailed. Blaise Zabini with his fortune seeking mother had gone to America for greener pastures. Theodore Nott and Milicent Bustrode once his housemates had opted to stay in England but they now failed to acknowledge him in public. His proud mother once the toast of high society now wandered around the house like a ghost. His only friend left was Gregory Goyle who had become an alcoholic. It was suicide of Gregory which had really shaken Draco from the core. The death of his family members and Vincent Crabbe, his best friend during the war of Hogwarts and subsequently new world order which treated him as a pariah was a bit too much for Goyle to suffer and he preferred death to his changed circumstances. His funeral was attended by Draco alone. He had bullied, berated mistreated both Crabbe and Goyle all his life but they were supposed to be his only friends and now with both of them gone, he was all alone in the world who saw him with hostility and distrust.

Ministry officials came and raided the Malfoy Manor, his home. They confiscated the family heirlooms in lieu of dark objects. They desecrated the property his family had so painstakingly cherished for generations. They sneered at portraits of his forefathers and made fun of every exquisite item his mother had collected to decorate her house. For those ministry people, it was blood money, a taint. Draco was always proud of his aristocratic lineage and his family's legacy. He had been taught by his father to do so. The pureblood supremacy was instilled into his mind ever since he was born. The social circles in which his family moved believed in the superiority of their pureblood. The Dark Lord was the saviour who would reestablish the old and right order in the world. At seventeen years of age, Draco learnt that lessons he had been taught, principles he believed in were nothing but a propaganda of a clearly insane sadistic dictator who himself was half blood. His whole life till now had been nothing but a sham and a lie. The very foundation on which he had built his life was rotten at the start and there was no time for grief and mourning. That day when finally ministry officials left after raping his childhood home, he stood at the ruins with his crying mother and promised to himself that he would rebuild it all brick by brick and one day his future generation would be proud of the legacy. The future Malfoy's would not hang their head in shame at his name. The arrogance of his childhood was beaten out of him by circumstances but the pride was still intact.

Making a promise was easy but follow through was like burning in the hell. He was good in magic even though he was always accused of favouritism. He was not in the level of Granger who was extra ordinarily good but his talent was nothing to be scoffed at. He loved potions. Maybe because his head of the house, Severus Snape taught it or maybe because it was an science which needed full attention and hard work. Even the minuscule missing of detail could ruin days of hard work. The right stirring, boiling and exact amount of ingredient, it required patience and attention of details and he had all the time in the world. Severus Snape had left his journal to him as safe keeping and that journal was the only thing which kept him sane in gruelling times. It consisted of notes of all the important potions and Snape's own modification on them. The battered pages reminded him of Snape's brilliance and he would be grateful to Potter for standing up for deceased Snape and clearing his name. They had never known that Snape was spy for Dumbledore such was impeccable talent of Snape. Severus prevented him from killing the headmaster, the most heinous crime he would have committed. He still had nightmares of that night standing before Albus Dumbledore with his wand raised and hands trembling. The nightmares of those horrible days were his only companions these days and he was too masochistic to take dreamless potions. He believed that stuff he saw and did during the war was indelible part of him and he would take it to his grave. 

Like he promised, he returned back to Hogwarts to complete the final year. His mother literally begged Prof McGonagull to give her son a last chance. He did not remember much of that year. Granger was the only one of the golden trio who had come back. Potter and Weasley had joined the Auror academy without needing to complete the NEWTS like other ordinary students.They were goddamn heroes, the golden boys, the world was throwing itself on their feet. He seldom crossed path with Granger. She spent most of her time with Weasley girl and library. He had seen Granger standing up to his bat shit crazy aunt Bella and heard her cries of torture. He had grudging respect and admiration of the girl. Even now, with all the accolades and fulsome praises, Granger was unaffected and she was still the bookworm he had hated once. He longed to say sorry to Hermione but was too ashamed to look in her eyes. She had slapped him once hard across his face. He deserved it then and he still did not deserve her forgiveness now. Weasley was one lucky bastard to have Granger as his girlfriend. 

Slytherin House, once proud and lofty, was now treated as a leper. For the fear of persecution not many have returned. The wounds left by the war were still raw and Slytherins were the easy target. Despite McGonagull intervention and head girl Granger's assurances, the bullying of Slytherins were still rampant. He had been victim of vicious attacks initially, in fact he had spent half of initial months in Madam Pomfrey infirmary with broken limbs, ribs or black eye. He had always been resilient so he found ways to avoid attacks by taking roundabouts ways to go to his classes and spending most of his time holed up in his room. His housemates too hated his guts to show up with his face in Hogwarts.They blamed him to be the cause of the hatred against Slytherins. He was frequently butt of their cruel pranks until one day Professor Slughorn noticed his bleeding nose and warned the housemates of severe punishment. After that, he was mostly ignored. His hard work and perseverance bore fruits and he passed his NEWTS with flying colours, second only to Granger who he never would have beaten anyways. 

The graduation ceremony was a grand yet sober spectacle. One year had passed by but the memories still lingered of the lives lost. Life had slowly returned to normal pace and this was first set of students who were leaving the Hogwarts after the war. His mother had come and was sitting proudly at the last corner row ignorant of jeers at her. At the front were Weasleys who had all come together for their daughter and almost daughter in law.They sat huddled together all redhead and freckles and he remembered his father saying condescendingly of them "all Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford". How the fortune had reversed in a year. The seat currently occupied by Weasleys brood would have been his father's at another time. Potter and Weasley were there for their respective girlfriends and cheering happily. They all looked so cosy, happy together that it prickled his insides realising that he was utterly alone. It was first time he had seen Potter after the trials of ministry. He was the only one who had acknowledged his mother. He could see his mother being touched by it. Weasley obviously ignored him. 

Hermione Granger's name was called first with astounding applause and standing ovation. Ronald Weasley was whistling loudly to the embarrassment of Granger. He could see tears in the eyes of Molly Weasley. Arthur Weasley was silently patting her hand. He did not know how many brothers Ron had but seeing all of them together at that moment made him intensely jealous He was busy watching the Weasleys that he missed his own name call. There was pin drop silence as his name was repeated. As he walked towards the podium he could hear the slow murmurings and sneers and words like 'death eater' 'murderer' were thrown in. Those were the painful and worst moments as he received his degree but he held his head high. He had worked hard for this. There were times when he had been so broken and alone that he wanted to give up but he persisted. The roll of parchment in his hands was the evidence that his hard work had paid. He was living to the promise he had made himself. Every pain, bruises, ridicule, rejection, torture, jeers he had suffered was worth it. His mother was the only one who had stood up and clapped for him. It was enough. 

He had been so stupid to believe that passing his NEWTS with great grades would open the world to him as if the mark of his forearm would fade away. People would forget his mistakes. No, it did not happen. Hogwarts and real life outside were still the same, the same insults, discrimination and prejudices. His mother suggested to leave the country. Her spirits were broken. She was just a pale imitation of Narcissa Malfoy, he once knew. But he would not give up. Leaving the country was an act of cowardice. It was proving those people who hated him that they were right in the judging him. The potion was the only subject he had scored higher than Granger. He was proud of long sleepless nights he had studied for potions. He wanted to advance what Snape had done. He wanted to help people with his knowledge and passion. He wanted to amend the wrongs he had committed. He wanted to give back what his family in their blind obedience to Dark Lord had taken away. He wanted to join Potion department of Auror academy. 

He was rejected outright at the mere mention of his surname. His grades, talent and knowledge were nothing in front of the infamy of being a Malfoy. He was still distrusted. There were doubts about his integrity, character and loyalty. There was nothing he could do to prove otherwise. He had received offers from France and even America but this was what he wanted and he would get it. Despite stellar recommendation from Prof Slughorn, he was refused the position as a trainee in Auror Academy. He sat in front of ministry office every day with his application. Initially people ignored him and considered it as attention seeking stunt. He remained unfazed. He had qualifications and he was willing to work hard. After two months of sitting there, he came into notice of Chief Auror Robards, the man who never minced his words. Once again, his perseverance prevailed and he was accepted on a probation. He was warned that one single complaint of his behaviour, he would be thrown out of the Academy without any scruple. 

That was two years back and Draco was proud to say that he had met the man's expectations and even exceeded it. He was now the assistant to chief potion master of Auror department. His modification of Snape's original Wolfsbane potion had received awards in reputed Potions journal. Hermione Granger, the activist for rights of magical creatures, had even written the editorial thanking the person who had developed it. Of course, she did not know who that was. Nobody knew that it was Draco Malfoy who was publishing under the pseudonym Potionmaster. He knew that the moment he would make his name known, all the sneers and insults would come back in full measure. Once he had craved for the fame and adulation. He had wanted power. But now anonymity was the comfort. 

Working as potions expert was a tedious job. It required long hours of brewing potions and endless wait for potions to develop. It meant no socialising. He had been by himself so long that it had become the second nature. The bubbling of caudrons, gentle sound of chopping the ingredients and smells, it was his life now and he was completely devoted to it. It hurt him sometimes when he was the only person working in Christmas while rest of everybody went back to their families and warm fires. Nobody offered him friendship though people he worked with had started giving him respect begrudgingly. He was alone but not lonely. His mother though used to try to fix him up with daughters of pure blood families but who had time to romance when there was important potion to brew and also there was major flaw in her mother's plans..he did not want to court the daughters.  
It had been shocking and earth shattering moment when he realised that he was attracted to boys more then the girls. He would rather see nude Blaise Zabini clad in the towel than snog Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was the only one who knew his shameful secret and then the war happened. His homosexuality became the least concern when the lives of his family members were at the stake. But now, he would not lie that he dreamt of being held by hard masculine body and thoroughly fucked. Being homosexual was a big taboo and being a gay former death eater, he could not even bother to imagine the horrors he would face if he ever let his secret out. So he was living his life in dark basement of ministry potion department hiding his deep desires and shame till one day he got a urgent call from Auror Robards to meet him. And here he was sitting in front of Chief Auror anticipating some trouble.

"Mr Malfoy, how's the work coming on the extended polyjuice potion." Auror asked seriously. 

He was rather surprised by the question. The 'extended' polyjuice potion was his passion project. Normally the polyjuice potion had a effect over three to four hours but through his incessant research he had finally got a break through. An 'extended' polyjuice potion with effect lasting more than twenty four hours. He still had not tested it on someone apart from himself. 

"The potion is almost complete but needed some human testing." 

"What about you? Have you tested it on yourself." 

"Of course I have but I need more human subjects and time to test its efficacy." 

"We don't have time, Mr Malfoy. Something had happened and for that I need your discretion and utmost loyalty." 

The seriousness and urgency behind Auror Robards tone was disconcerting. He replied calmly, "I would be honoured to be of service to ministry in any capacity." 

"Are you sure, Mr Malfoy that you are ready for it. Contrary to other opinions of you, I have always found you an asset to our department." 

For an instant, he was floored by unexpected praise coming from Chief Auror. Maybe it was a chance to remove the taint he had been living with. 

"What do I have to do, sir. I sincerely hope that you would not be disappointed." 

"You are the creator of extended polyjuice potion and the only person apart from me and head of Potions department who knows about this ultra secret project. You can understand what havoc the knowledge of this potion can cause if it went into wrong hands. I would have waited for you to complete it successfully with human testing but desperate times require desperate measures." 

"I do not understand," 

"Someone very important to us had been gravely wounded in an undercover mission. Someone whose details we can not divulge due to fear of causing panic in the public. As you know it was very important mission so nobody knew about it except me and the man wounded. I want you to impersonate the man till he recovers." 

"Excuse me, you want me to use my potions and impersonate other man who I do not even know."

"You know him too well, Mr Malfoy. Yes, I need you to be this man for time being." 

"Who is the man, Sir. Who is he?" 

"Harry Potter." 

It must have been a joke. Maybe he did not hear it right. There was no way that Chief Auror of wizarding world would trust an ex Death eater with secret of its most venerated and celebrated hero. 

"Excuse me." He replied disbelievingly.

"I know, Mr Malfoy, it sounds far fetched but sadly it's true." Auror Robards said seriously.

"I still do not understand." 

"Let me start from the beginning. Harry as we all know, is the brightest and the most powerful wizard today. During the battle with Voldemort, many of his faithful followers ran away and went underground.We all got busy with rebuilding our world that we hardly had time looking for them. But past one year there had been reports of their insurgence. Avery and Rabastan Lestrange were spotted one month back in Albania. Harry wanted to take them alone so it was one wizard mission. Unfortunately it went haywire. Harry got wounded fatally. 

"What."

"Don't worry, he would survive but it would take some time. Only two people knew about it. Me and Harry. If anyone got even the whiff of Harry's condition or this mission, you know the fallout. There would be panic or bedlam." 

"What about Weasleys. Ron Weasley could do it."

"Ron Weasley is no longer ministry official. He is now a civilian working with his brother in their joke's shop. I can not leak out sensitive ministry information. I had thought about this and you are the only one who can help." 

"What makes you think I am the only choice."

"You spend more than half a day in ministry working on your potion research. You live alone. Your mother is in France. You hardly visit any friends or acquaintances." 

"What do you imply by all this that no body would miss me if I go disappear for a while."

"I am sorry, Mr Malfoy. I may have overstepped my boundaries but it is a crisis and we need you." 

"What will I get in return." 

"What do you want?" 

It was such a loaded question. What did he want. Would he get his family honour back. Would he get his friends back. Would helping the ministry would wipe away dark, lonely nights he had spent in fear of his life. Would it heal all the scars seen or unseen in his body. The truth was that he was happy and satisfied with his lonely little life. At the age of twenty two, Draco Malfoy had no desire left. Such was his pathetic life. But he owed the debt to Potter for supporting his mother and this was time to repay it. 

"I don't want anything and I am ready to anything for you. But what if Potter's girlfriend or Granger recognises me." 

"Ginny Weasley is out of the country for Harpie's tour. Hermione Granger is attending some conference in Bulgaria. It is only matter of couple of days. You have to report only to me and show your face as Harry Potter once in a while. You have to stay at Harry's place." 

"What about house elves." 

"Harry does not have any house elf due to Miss Granger's activism. You are a smart man, Mr Malfoy. I know you can come out of any sticky situation. I really count on you." 

The confidence of Auror Robards in him was heartening to hear. It was the toughest job of his life even difficult than plotting Dumbledore's murder. Maybe saying yes would be a big mistake but now he could not back out. 

Years later, Draco Malfoy could still recall vividly the day he agreed to Robards stupid plan which set the turn of the events which would alter Draco's life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The potion was bottle green in colour, ironically, just like the colour of Potter's eyes and smelt like freshly polished broom and reminded Draco of countless quidditch matches and petty intense rivalries. He gulped down the whole potion in one go. He had drank it before but at that time it was stolen hair of some random ministry person. Now it was a task, a very important task assigned to him. The potion took minutes to take effect. The first thing he observed was drastic loss of his eyesight. How could Potter be the best seeker in Hogwarts when he was blind like a bat. And the unruly mop of dark hair falling in his eyes. He always liked his hair slick back but now he had to tolerate Potter's wild hair. Thank god, he and Potter were of same height and built. He did not have to shrink or expand that much. Within few minutes, Draco Malfoy was gone and Harry Potter was blinking at him like an owl in the mirror.

"Mr Malfoy, heavens, I see you have already taken it. These are Harry's glasses and locks of his hair for future use." Chief Auror Robards was looking at him speculatively handing him Harry's things.

"What about the wards on his house." He asked.

"Harry uses muggle locks."

"What?" He exclaimed, "the hero of wizarding world who is target of death eaters uses muggle locks. Incredible."

"Well, what can I say he is Harry." Robards replied rather fondly.

It was surreal being in Potter's shoes. The boy he had loathed so much. The boy he thought was responsible for ruining his life. He touched the famous scar tentatively and felt nothing. He wondered what it felt to be famous for a simple scar. He had observed Potter so many times that it was far easy for him to imitate Harry. He could fake Harry's mannerisms, his way of walking and talking. It was just a matter of a couple of days. He could enjoy being the " chosen one" or " the saviour of the world" till then.

Robards had retrieved keys of Harry's house for him. He had never been to Godric's hollow and wondered why Harry would chose to live in a house haunted with memories of his parents' death. The house was nothing remarkable unlike Malfoy's Manor with priceless chandeliers hanging from the ceilings and tall imposing stairs. In fact it could be mistaken for Muggle house. He felt disappointed at the nondescript appearance of the Potter's house. If he were the Harry Potter, least he would do is live grandly but Potter had always been exception to everything. He could identify Muggle television and microwave from Muggle study classes he had taken in Auror academy. It was to be expected since Potter was half muggle himself though it looked that Harry Potter did not seem to have any fondness for his magical side. Thank god, he knew how to use muggle devices. The war had taught him not to ignore Muggle things but he was still not rabid about them like Arthur Weasley. His father used to look people like Arthur Weasley with disdain. Lucius Malfoy believed that wizards should keep themselves separate from muggles. What would he say now when he would come to know that his own son used muggle things.

The quidditch memorabilia was the only thing hinting that it was a wizard's house. And the riot of orange colour meant Ron Weasley's influence otherwise why would Harry Potter support a loser team like Chudley Cannon. Even the bedspread and curtains in the bedroom were of orange colour. It only proved the fact that Potter never had any taste and that's why his friendship was rejected by Potter years ago for riffraff like Weasley. At least in his company, Potter would have known what finery and elegance meant.

Though he felt little like a thief usurping on Potter's personal belongings but even he would admit that it was a thrilling to be inside Potter's world, a world he had till now lurked from outside and simultaneously loathed and felt envious of. There were moving pictures of Potter's mom and dad and they were glowering at him recognising that he was not their son. There were Muggle pictures of Weasley, Potter and Granger vacationing in a beach with Australia, August 1998 written on it with pencil, with Granger sitting prettily in middle surrounded by Weasley and Potter, all three of them waving cheerily. He remembered sitting with his mother, listening to abuses and wishing for the trial to end during that time golden trio were frolicking in the sand getting tanned. He was surprised to find no pictures of Weasley sister considering she was Potter's girlfriend and future wife. Overall it was a simple room with king size double bed, only luxury he could find in Potter's house. He laid down in the said bed knowing sleep was far to come.

He woke up to the most pleasant sensation ever. Someone was massaging his head softly carding their fingers through his hair. For a moment he was transported back to his childhood and Eddie their elderly house elf used to make him sleep like this. It had been years he had been touched like this. If it was a dream, then it was the best dream he had in a while.

"Harry..you came back."

The low voice permeated through the haze of his dreams and slowly he became aware of a warm body pressed closely to his and guessing by hard lines it was definitely a male's body. Suddenly he was wide awake and panicking.

"Whoa! It's just me, Harry."

It was the blue eyes of Ron Weasley he saw as soon as he woke up with a start. Weasley was laying beside him in Potter's bed in a ratty t shirt and clad only in his orange Chudley cannon boxers. Suddenly nothing was making any sense.

"Did I disturb your sleep, mate. I thought you were gone for some Auror related work. When did you come back."

Weasley had just ambushed him with volley of questions and he could not find words to answer so he grunted, " I am tired and need to sleep."

He could see the fleeting hurt that passed over Weasley's eyes at his rude dismissal. But Weasley recovered soon and winked,"Do you need my help to get you to sleep."

Oh sweet Merlin, Potter and Weasley. They were 'together ' together. They were not satisfied with being best friends and now they were lovers too. For how long this had been going on? Were they together when they were in Hogwarts too. Didn't they were supposed to have girl friends? Didn't Witch Weekly just proclaim Potter and Ginny Weasley to be 'dreamiest super couple of the year'. Granger and Weasley, they were childhood sweethearts. How distraught Weasley was when his aunt Bella was torturing Granger. Were they cheating on their respective girlfriends? Granger was not stupid as to not know what's going on between Weasley and Potter. Did girls had tacit agreement with all this? That explained why there were no photos of Ginny Weasley in Potter's house. If this was all true, then it was one of the best kept secret of the wizarding world.Weasley and Potter fucking each other. The great hero was a fairy and sleeping with his best mate. If only Rita Skeeter knew about it, it would be the scandal of the century.It was unexpected and shocking revelation. Nobody had even hint of the biggest secret Potter was carrying around. How Potter and Weasley had managed to carry out their relationship while being decorated public heroes was beyond imagination. Being attracted to same sex was scorned at in their world. Even the great Harry Potter would not be spared by the hatred and disgust of the people...

"Harry, are you alright? Now I am worried, mate."Weasley was asking him with concern.

"Just tired." He replied while the million crazy thoughts were whizzing in his head like quaffle. He was still coming terms with the big reveal.

"I know." Weasley was still not giving up. Instead Weasley was taking his hand in giant palms of his and started stroking them lovingly." You work so hard and hardly eat. Hey, let me get something for you to eat."

"It's okay Wea..Ron. I just need to sleep and rest. It was tiring day." He replied in attempt to brush Weasley off. He was getting scared that Weasley would realise soon that he was Harry Potter.

"Yeah, right. Of course you want to sleep. I will let you be, then." Weasley finally took the hint and walked away towards the door leaving him relieved.

"Harry,err...hmm.. is everything okay.. I mean with us, right."

The way Weasley was fidgeting near the door wriggling his hands nervously and dragging his feet, it seemed something was wrong in Potter's paradise. He only had to avoid Weasley for one more day till then he hoped the plan worked.

"You know that I love you, Harry."

Weasley was looking at him with such warmth and softness in his blue eyes. Nobody had ever said those words to him, neither his father nor his mother or even Pansy Parkinson. Nobody had looked at him like he hung the moon. His father always believed that the emotions made you weak. He was brought up in an environment where showing your feelings was ridiculed and condemned . And here was Weasley standing in front of him, putting his heart out for him. He was rendered speechless by genuine display of affection and love. There was innocence and fragility in the way Weasley was peering at him under his bangs. He had never been proposed like this.He had been parched for someone to acknowledge him for so long that even pretence of being loved by somebody felt overwhelming and enormous.

"I know, Ron." His lips moved of their own.

The dazzling smile of Weasley after hearing his words were like a reward. He never realised when Weasley grew up. It was as if he was seeing Ron for the first time. He had always been lanky awkward boy with ragged clothes following Potter like a lapdog. But Weasley standing before him had grown comfortably in his body. He was lithe with muscular frame. The bright orange hair which jarred Draco's eyes before had mellowed into deep auburn. Ronald Weasley had transformed from ugly duckling into a gorgeous and handsome man. When did it all happen? Potter was lucky that he had that spectacular ass all to himself. He was shocked at his own jealousy.

 

It had been twelve hours and Polyjuice was still working when he woke up and could not see a thing. It felt improper to watch the nude body of Potter so he showered hurriedly and went down to kitchen. The heavenly smell of bacon and eggs along with pancakes were awaiting him there. Weasley was busy flipping the pancakes while listening to quidditch commentary on the radio. Draco coughed loudly to announce his presence disarming Weasley as the pancake landed almost on the Weasley's head. It was definitely not adorable watching Weasley fussing with the breakfast while cursing Chudley Cannon perpetual losing streak.

"What? Is there something on my face."

"Half of the breakfast is on your hair and face, Ron." He replied looking at the flour speckled in Ron's hair.

"Go on, Harry continue making fun of my effort and there would be no next time when I would make you the breakfast."

"Is Chudley Cannon losing as always."

"Don't you dare speak one word against Chudley Cannon otherwise."

"Otherwise what, Ron"

"You would pay heavily, Potter." Ron said threatening him with batter of pancake.

"You will not." He protested as Ron advanced towards him with spoon filled with batter.

"Oh I will but don't worry, I will lick it off you." Ron smirked licking his lips in suggestive gesture.

The image of naked Ron licking every inch of his skin suddenly played before his eyes and Draco could not help hardening inside his robes. He did not know where those images came from but now they were getting imprinted in his psyche. Just a day back, he had not even met Weasley since Hogwarts and now it seemed he was lusting after him.

"Hey, Harry, what happened. You completely zoned out." A bit of doubt and suspicion had crept into Ron's voice which was making him nervous.

"Just imagining you naked." He blurted out impulsively earning loud laugh from Ron.

"You know you have to just ask." Ron was saying as he took off his shirt.

His throat went dry at the sight of Ron's freckled flesh on display. The rosy nipples, lean abdomen, sharp hip bones jutting out of his shorts and freckles everywhere, it was like Christmas came early for Draco. He wanted to taste every freckle on the tanned skin. He was busy admiring Ron's body that he nearly missed Ron approaching him and cornering him against kitchen wall.

"You have never looked at me like this." Ron was whispering in his ears with his low gravelly voice.

"Like what.." He asked nervously.

"Like I am thunderbolt 2015 covered with chocolate."

"Do you like the way I am looking at you." There was a fire in his belly threatening to consume him. He was being reckless but lust had blinded him. Up close he could smell the fruity fragrance of Ron's hair and he could get lost in cerulean blue of Ron's eyes. He wanted to touch Ron's lips with his.

"You drive me crazy, Harry."

Harry. For a second he had forgotten who he was and where he was. He had forgotten that he was impersonating Harry damn Potter and it was Harry, Ron Weasley wanted. It was Potter, Ron was seeing. He was not that desperate to indulge his lust with Harry's body.

"I need to go." He said bluntly.

"No..Harry please. What happened."

"Nothing happened, Ron. I just remembered I had some urgent work." He needed to go. There was no way he could resist himself from almost naked Ron looking so delicious.

 "Are you still angry with me. I swear I will not pressurise you with going public about us. I was not myself that day. I never meant those things. I am sorry. Look at me, please."

Seeing Ron crushed and hurt in front of him was doing something to him. When did he develop sympathy for stupid Weasley. What the hell was going on with him. Why was he feeling guilty for something Potter did but the miserable look on Ron's face was disturbing him. Ron seemed genuinely affected by some past fight Potter had with him. He wanted to make Ron smile again. He wanted Ron to look at him playfully with his lopsided grin. He wanted Ron to fulfil what he had proposed to do just a minute before. Once again, he had began to want things he would never get.

"I am not angry, Ron. I have to go meet Robards urgently. We will talk when I come back." He lied gently trying to comfort Ron in any possible.

The relief on Ron's face was heartening like rays of sun from dark clouds. When did he become a poet.

"Of course, Harry. Duty calls." Ron whispered and touched his lips with his.

There was nothing earth shattering about the kiss yet something inside him melted at feel of moist warm lips of Ron's. Ron kissed like he laughed or ate..with abandon. Ron's persistent tongue demanded entry into his mouth and he was too weak kneed not to give away. The unique taste of Ron exploded in his mouth leaving him chasing for more. The need for breath was great but not that urgent to give up exploring every nook and corner of Ron's mouth. He knew he should pull away but found himself holding on to Ron even closer. The smooth hot skin of Ron's back was velvety to touch and he had insane desire to taste every inch of it.

"Harry." The breathless whisper of Ron suddenly brought halt to his rapidly escalating fantasies and he abruptly pulled away.

"Wow.." Ron was saying with his swollen reddened lips and he was having hard time to concentrate."We haven't snogged like this since ages. What's got into you, today."

"You."

Ron was blushing at his word and he watched with amazement at crimson colour creeping in cheeks of Ron. His fingers raised of their own will to touch and caress. Ron was looking at him with wonder and happiness. Ron was like an open book, every emotions he was going through reflected in his face. There was so much trust and love in Ron's heart that he felt like a poacher coveting another man's prize.

"You are different today, kind of like.. good different. I miss old us sometimes when we would sneak out of the Burrow to make out in father's shed and poor Hermione had to cover for us. Remember when Charlie caught us with pants down, the look on his face..that is so funny now and was bloody embarrassing then. Oh, it reminds me that Charlie wanted to invite two of us to Romania this summer."

"Em..I will decide after I complete the task Robards has given me."

"You and your secret dangerous missions. I worry about you a lot and please don't tell me not to. I hate not being there with you when you are off fighting dangerous criminals."

Nobody had worried about him. Nobody was even there for making him breakfast. One day of being someone else had made him realise how utter lonely he was, unloved and unwanted. If only there was one person who would look at him the way Weasley did.

"Harry...are you alright. Now you have started to worry me. Should I need to call the cavalry and tell Hermione because I bloody will."

"Language Ron. I am already running late."

He was supposed to meet Robards in afternoon. He had to tell Chief Auror that he could not do it anymore. He could not play being Harry Potter because he would not be able to refrain himself from being close to temptation which was Ronald Weasley. As a stone thrown into the still water, Ron had created waves of excitement, fear, desire and longing inside him. If he stayed with Ron for more than one second, he would not be responsible for his actions. He was dangerously close to falling for the boy he hated and made fun of viciously all his life and the sad part of it was the boy did not even know that he existed and the boy was irrevocably in love with his best friend, Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be able to update next chapter this weekend...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"How was the first day of the mission." Auror Robards was looking at him inquisitively.  
" Did anybody see you."

"How is Potter? I do not think I could carry on for long as Ronald Weasley had seen me." He replied dourly.

"How did it go? Did he show any signs of suspicion."

"I can't say. He is Potter's best friend. May be he would see through me,"

"Ronald is not the sharpest tool in the shed. Don't worry about him and try to avoid him."

How could he avoid Potter's boyfriend and lover when he had to maybe share the bed with Ron. He was in emotional turmoil ever since his encounter with Ron. He did not know whether he wanted to avoid Ron or be with him. He was restless in his desire to both resist and meet Ron. The upheaval which Ron had caused inside him was both frightening and exciting.

"What if he knew?"

"Then we would have to include him in our plan. Ronald is a good guy. He would understand our predicament."

"Maybe after breaking every bones of my body." He answered bitterly.

This was the moment he was so afraid of, when Ron would realise the truth and look in his eyes would change forever. Now when he had seen how Ron looked at you as if there were no one else in the world, it would be harrowing to watch loathing and abhorrence in those eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Mr Malfoy. You are doing the right thing. I am thankful for the risk you are taking. It is for the greater good. The "extended" Polyjuice potion you have created would bring you countless accolades and recognition, you just wait and watch."

Auror Robards was trying to placate him but he did not what he wanted anymore. Awards, fame, success or coming home to your lover's arms after a tiring day at work. He could still feel the gentle touch of Ron's fingers on him. He was like a blind man who could suddenly see and is exposed to riot of colours. He had woken up from deepest slumber to know life was not just about breathing. It was about moments of love, friendship and care. It was about quibbles over quidditch, making breakfast for someone, snogging senselessly, sharing thoughts over a single glance without speaking one word and looking into the eye of one person and knowing your whole world resides there.

"It's matter of few days. I have positive feedback from Healer treating Harry this morning."

The reassurance from Auror Robards felt hollow and empty and heavy in his heart. Harry would soon recover and go back to Ron while he would return back to dark basement of his Potions lab lonelier than ever.

It was with sober and anxious heart, he went back to Harry's place once again. To his relief or crushing disappointment, Ron was not there. But there was message on the table in Ron's untidy scrawl.

"Shipment of Doxy eggs to arrive today. Would come late. Don't wait up for me.  
Love Ron."

" _Love Ron"_ . He uttered the words aloud imagining Potter waiting for Weasley to come home and both of them sharing tidbits of the day over the dinner. He put the parchment in the deeper pockets of his robe and realised what a total loser he was. Those words were not for him but he was desperate enough to delude himself in believing them and he was even preserving the scraps to continue and live his delusion.

Today when he was looking at Potter's home more closely, he could make out Ron's stuff from Potters which he had completely missed earlier. The maroon home knit Christmas sweater was lying carelessly on the sofa. He knew it was hopeless of him but he could not resist touching and inhaling it, taking in the smell of Ron. There were wrappers of chocolate frogs, remembering Ron's fondness of sweet, he was rather amused at the mess. It was ironic that he did not even care for Ron just a day back and now he was searching for Ron in every surface of Potter's house like a lunatic. He had always been logical and practical person. Even in darkest period of his life, he had retained his sanity but now his mind had gone haywire. How could he go crazy over his worst enemy and the boy he scorned at so much when he was young, it seemed that his brain was clueless in searching for these answers.

Mentally and physically drained by the day he had, he drank the Polyjuice potion containing the essence of Potter as the effects had started to recede. He could see the strands of blond hair among the black mop of Potter's. He went to bed musing how messy his life had become. His sleep was marred by nightmares of Weasley knowing the truth, Potter dying and he living the life of Potter indefinitely.

Once again he woke up to warm presence in his bed and something soft tickling his neck. Ron Weasley was spread like a star fish on the king size bed and had apparently hogged all the covers. Ron's head was lying on his shoulders and it was his hair that were trickling him. He did not recall when Weasley had crept into the bed, but looking at the way Weasley was sleeping unaware and exposed, he could not help himself from perving on Ron. There were cluster of freckles shaped like an constellation on his cheeks begging to be caressed. He wanted to trace each one of them with his finger tips and then with his tongue. He wanted to play connect the dots on Ron's freckled flesh. Gently and tentatively, he stroked Ron's cheeks playing with the freckles and counting them.

"I thought your obsession with them was long past over." Ron said in his sleep addled voice and his eyes were still close but there was smile tugging at his lips.

"What do you mean?" He replied sheepishly, startled at being caught red handed.

"You used to play with my freckles when we first ..you know.. You used to say that one day you would tally all of them and I never could understand why but then you got over that."

Ron had now opened his eyes and he was looking at him directly with such intensity that he felt like covering himself or hiding himself under the bed. Why was he affected so much by Ron's honest gaze? What was in those eyes that he felt bare to his soul.

"It has been years since then." Ron continued wistfully, "but to tell you the truth, I missed you touching them."

A pair of blue eyes had trapped him completely. Please don't look at me like that, Ron. I do not know how I will survive when you would not be there.

"Harry..what happened." The tips of Ron's ears had started turning red as he implored him.

"Can I kiss you." The words had come out of his mouth before he even realised what he was saying.

"You sappy git..do you even need to ask. I am yours..and only yours."

There was that smile again filled with sun, rainbows, chocolates frogs and rainbows. But it was not for him. It was directed at the body he was inhabiting. Those wonderful words were not meant for him, they were for Potter's. Ron was Harry's.

"I need to go. I mean something urgent with Robards had come up." He was blabbing like a fool.

Ron was sitting now and there was hurt and doubt in his face. Ron reached out to him and held his face in his big calloused hands. "But you just woke up.What's wrong, Harry. You are behaving very strangely. You know you can tell me everything."

"What if I do not want to. You will not understand Ron. " He spat out viciously. He had to save himself from heartbreak so he lashed out hating the fact he was hurting Ron in return.

"Is there somebody else? I mean all these secret missions and you have not even touched me for weeks. You do not look at me in the eye anymore. I am sorry I cornered you that day putting pressure on you. I told you I am okay with hiding this..I mean us. It's just that you are slipping away, Harry. I do not know how to function without you. Tell me what to do."

Ron was laying open his heart to him and he could not see the look of defeat in Ron's face. He could not dare to watch the light going out in those bright lively eyes. He launched himself on Ron kissing him crazily. The moment his lips touched Ron's, he literally felt an explosion inside him melting his core. If their first kiss was extraordinary, this one seemed to be out of this world. He knew he was completely gone the moment his lips touched Ron's. He was getting addicted forever to unique taste of Ron's. His fingers grasped soft hairs around Ron's neck tugging him closer and closer to him. The passion with which Ron reciprocated his need was unmatchable. It was as if Ron wanted him as desperately and hopelessly as him. The breathy moans of Ron and hot puffs of breath against his mouth and their tongues dancing together..it was exquisite pleasure which he had never felt in his life. He consumed the Harry's name on Ron's lips..not allowing Ron to speak so that it would not spoil something so precious and special to him.

"Wow... Damn.." Ron was incoherent and breathless with his messy hair and kiss swollen lips and red tinge on the cheeks, "that was bloody brilliant."

"Don't tell me you have never been kissed like this. You deserve to be kissed like this." He smirked.

"Shut up, prat. You know you are the only one. And by the way where have you hidden this talent of yours. The boy who kissed the brains out of me,"

The pleasure turned to dust for him quickly as he realised that for Ron, it would always be the memory of Harry kissing him but for him it would be one of the most treasured thing in his life.

"I am hungry now." He said to deflect the conversation.

"You can have me, anytime." Ron winked back with mischief.

"I wish I could." He sighed and seeing the confused look on Ron's face."I meant when my job allows me."

"Yeah, I know, Harry Potter, the greatest Auror in the world. Thanks Harry."

"For what, Ron."

"For being with me knowing how insecure and jealous I get. I know I don't tell you these things. Hermione actually said that communication is must for any relationship and she is always right. If there is anything you want to tell me..you can say it."

"Hey.. who is the sappy git now. Let's have breakfast together."

The breakfast was a silent affair. He could not help but notice Ron's eyes following him everywhere making him nervous.

"You usually like your eggs scrambled not boiled." Ron asked curiously as they sat down to eat.

"I guess I should try something new then." He explained trying to avoid inquisitive eyes of Ron.

"To fresh changes in the life, then." Ron joked lifting his butterbeer.

He returned back to ministry more enamoured than before. All throughout the day he kept dreaming of two magical kisses he had shared with Ron. He was repeatedly touching his lips to feel the ghost of the kiss still lingering there. Every little thing reminded him of Ron like candies and sweets on his table or red colour of the potion almost like Ron's hair. He duly reported to Auror Robards at the appointed time. The status of Potter was improving and he had to keep on playing this facade for couple of more days. He had been spotted by other Aurors and ministry people so there was no rumour regarding Harry Potter missing. Robards plan was working and obviously who would miss infamous Draco Malfoy working in the ministry. It stung him to know that nobody inquired about him. Nobody even bothered about his continued absence. He had been greeted by people throughout the day even recognised in the streets. Once upon a time he had been jealous of all the name, fame and power Potter possessed but now there was only thing from Harry he wanted so badly and never could have. It would always be tragedy of his life pining over things he would never ever attain. Once again, he was reduced to a boy who never got the things he wanted.

Being Harry Potter was becoming heavier burden to shoulder each day. The only bright spot was seeing Ron again. The prospect of being near to Ron was enough to cause unexpected spring in his steps and fluttering in his heart as he apparated to Potter's house.  
Life always threw you the curveballs when you expected it the least. Maybe it was his destiny to meet Ron like this. Who could have thought the boy he intently disliked and almost forgot would steal his heart with just one look and quickly become the only source of happiness in his life. He wished he could go home to Ron every day for the rest of his days. If wishes and dreams were galleons, he would have become billionaire by now in these two days.

Ron was sitting on the sofa with a big white owl and a miniature owl fluttering over his head.. Ron's eyes were stony cold and his voice was like frozen ice as he pointed his wand at him and said

"Who the hell are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four 

"Who the hell are you." 

The words were flung at him with barely contained fury. Ron was livid and seeing Ron's anger, his brain seemed to have shut down. "What do you mean?" He managed to stutter. 

"I said who the hell are you? You are not Harry Potter." Ron replied in his cold voice.

"What is happening, Ron. It's me, Harry." He made one last desperate attempt to save himself before Ron would blow him to pieces.

"You are not Harry. You think I would not notice that, the change in mannerisms or look in eyes. Harry never liked his eggs scrambled or boiled. His owl did not recognise you. If you are Harry, tell me what was the last thing you said to me before leaving for mission." 

It was futile. There was no way he could save the situation. 

"You were excellent. I can concede that." Ron continued," You had almost hoodwinked me, you vile death eater. Where is Harry? I am asking for one last time before I call Aurors and have you thrown into Azkaban for rest of your life. How are you doing it, impersonating Harry.It can't be polyjuice because I have seen you sleeping for more than six hours without changing. What kind of dark magic and spell is this." 

"It is extended Polyjuice Potion, Weasley. It is made by me after slogging for hours in ministry potion labs." The gig was up. It was time to face the music. 

"Malfoy, is it you? You bloody bastard. It had to be your nefarious scheme and people thought that you had corrected your ways. A leopard never changes his spots. Once a death eater, always a death eater. Where is Harry, Malfoy. What did you do to him." 

The accusations, the hatred and loathing. It never ended. He had been sixteen then, foolish sixteen year old who thought being personally chosen by Dark Lord was a privilege. He had realised quickly what a folly that had been. The fear of dying or watching his loved ones tortured at the hand of insane murderer, he had lived with that fear for three years. He had seen innocent people killed as a sport. He had witnessed insanity in the eyes of followers of dark lord. Nobody bothered about terror or horror he had experienced. They only saw the dark mark in his forearm and would judge him forever for a mistake of his sixteen year old self no matter how hard he tried.

"You are right, Weasley." He exploded with all his pent up angst bursting open like a volcano." I was a death eater. What would you have done in my place, huh, if it were your parents, sister or brothers life at stake. What could a sixteen year do. I am ashamed of my past. But I can't change it, can I. I can not go back in past and wipe away all my mistakes. I was given second chance by ministry. At least I have capacity to change my future. What do you know about me, Weasley. You were celebrated as a hero while I was hit and spat on by everybody at Hogwarts. I was beaten every day. Nobody talked to me. I could have gone away from here and started life afresh but no, I did not. I chose to stay here. I chose to repent for my sins. What do you know about guilt? The guilt the weight of mountains when you knew you could have killed your headmaster. You were born poor. Do you know how it feels like when you are stripped of every penny you possessed or when your house is ransacked and last artefact of your childhood is snatched away in lieu of being a dark object. I am still here, Weasley. I am still here struggling to pay for my sins. Do you know where I live? Do you know I spent days and nights working for ministry still tolerating sneers from my colleague. Do you know sometimes days passed till I have talked to anybody. Do you know I refined Wolfsbane potion? I was asked by Auror Robards to impersonate Harry. I had tirelessly toiled for months to make this extended Polyjuice potion. And I am proud of it. But you would never believe any of my words. I would be forever damned for my past. Not a single one of you would look past the dark mark in my forearm." 

He was shocked at his outburst but the hatred in the eyes of Ron for him felt like suffering from thousand Crucify curses. 

"Where is Harry?" 

Ron looked subdued and concerned. But as expected it was for Harry Potter. 

"I only know what I was told my Robards. Potter was wounded in some mission. To avoid rumours and whispering, someone had to pretend be Harry. Since I was the one who made "extended" Polyjuice potion, I was asked by Robards to be Harry for awhile. I agreed to help chief Auror. I know it would be difficult for you to trust my words..words of former death eater. You can confirm from Robards." He said with resignation.

"How is Harry now"

"According to latest information from Robards, Harry is recovering fine."

"I need to go..I mean.. I need to meet Robards." With saying those words Ron apparated away leaving him alone and confused.

The effects of Polyjuice was fading quickly. It was welcoming to be back into his own body. Soon everything would go back to normal, as if last two days never happened. He was resilient. He would survive being away from Ron too. It was impossible dream ..dream of him and Ron together even the mere thought of it was absurd and utterly foolish. The moment Ron had heard about Harry's injuries, he left abruptly. Ron and Harry. They would always choose each other and he would always be third wheel with his hands outstretched just like their first year. That time he wanted Harry's friendship and this time he was in love. 

He never thought he would say it to himself. Love.. A word he had once looked so contemptuously at and now he was desperate for. It had to be love that despite knowing Harry and Ron were together, he still wanted Ron. There was no reason or logic behind love. And sad part was everything they said about love was true. It was like being in a rollercoaster not able to predict what would happen next. You definitely did not choose for whom your heart pines over. You fall in love..it was absolutely correct. He had fallen into deep abyss of love and longing and he had fallen hard. 

It was late in night, he heard sounds of someone entering the house. Ron had returned and he was piss drunk and was swaying side to side. 

"You stupid Weasley. Don't you know that you can not apparate while drunk. You might have splinched yourself, you idiot." 

"Malfoy, you..are still here. Nice to see your pointy face, you bloody git." 

"Did you empty the whole bar, Weasley. How much did you drink." 

"None of your bus..business. It's all your fault." 

"Of course, I am responsible for all your problems." 

"It was because of you that I cheated on Harry." Ron was slurring drunkenly." You made a fool of me." 

"I am sorry, Ron." He apologised sincerely. "I was under Robards order. I am sorry." 

Ron did not seem to hear his words and continued ranting, "You..it was you and I thought Harry was no longer angry and distant with me. I thought things were good once again. You made me thought those things. You made me cheat on Harry, you bloody bastard. You fooled me in believing my old Harry was back. My old Harry who did not yell at me who did not ignore me for days and who told me that he loved me. My Harry who used to kiss me like he meant it. Why did you kiss me, you bastard. Why did you make me feel happy and alive again.why.." 

"Is everything okay between you and Harry, Ron. Does he mistreat you?" 

"No..never..my Harry loves me..I love him but you ruined things. Why do you ruin things." 

Ron had meanwhile passed out in the couch. He turned Ron to his side and unbuttoned his robes. Like a magnet, he could not stop himself from stroking Ron's cheeks whispering," maybe because I am as desperately in love with you as you are with Harry." 

He woke up to the sound of Ron retching in the bathroom. He went to kitchen to make a simple anti hangover potion.

"Here.." He gave it to Ron when Ron emerged from bathroom." The simple and effective remedy for hangover. How much did you drink last night." 

Ron eyed the potion dubiously before gulping it down, "honestly I don't remember anything from last night. It is all blank in my brain.Wow..when did you learn to make this." 

"It was supposed to be instant relief. Goyle used to have severe hangover when he drank too much and sometimes, my mother too. I learned to make it then." He replied. Ron seemed to have completely forgotten what transpired last night and he was looking at him strangely and this time he was not wearing Harry's body. He had still not taken Polyjuice. He wanted Ron to see him as who he was. 

"Where is he, that dunderhead Goyle." 

"He killed himself two years back." He replied calmly remembering finding the rotting body of Goyle and fighting hard to give him proper funeral. 

"I am sorry. I did not know that." Ron was sincere in his apology.

"It's okay, you had your own losses to grief." 

"Fred. I sometimes still look for him to complete George's sentence. I am sorry, Malfoy for calling you those things. Auror Robards told me how helpful you are with department." 

"Considering our history, it is surprising you did not hit me with curse or beat me to pulp. So it's okay, Weasley." 

Ron was looking a little embarrassed at his prompt acceptance. The tips of his ear had started turning red as he said haltingly, "since you now know about me and Harry," 

"Your secret is safe with me. I might have hated both of you in the past but now is different. You may not trust me but I promise I will never tell anyone about you and Harry.

"Thanks, Malfoy. Never expected such wise words from you.I still do not believe that we are talking civilly with each other." 

"I was always wise, Weasley. That's why I never support loser quidditch teams." 

"Who do you support then, some pompous half ass team." 

They spent next half an hour arguing about quidditch teams and players .He could not believe it was so natural talking to Ron as if years of mutual hatred never existed. He could feel the palpable chemistry between them which he wished Ron could realise too. One thing was clear after Ron's last night drunk tirade that the relationship of Harry and Ron was not well. There was minuscule percent of hope for him still and he would take this slimmest chance at happiness. 

"I have to go to Auror's office. Do you mind if I drink Polyjuice potion here." 

"Did you really make that purified Wolfsbane potion. Hermione went mad for it. She wanted to personally thank the creator." 

"Can I ask you a personal question? I mean if you don't mind." 

"What" 

"Does Gran...Hermione know about you and Harry?" 

"Really, are you really asking this question. You know Hermione Granger, right, the brightest witch alive. Hell, she knew it before even I did." 

"How long have you two been together?" 

"Four years.. Well, we have to thank you for that." 

"What do you mean?" 

"If you had not tried to kill Dumbledore with poisoned mead and I had not drank it, Harry would never have confessed his feelings to me." 

He was reminded of those desperate and dark times and his cowardly attempts to kill Dumbledore. If only he could erase that blot from his past. 

"I am sorry. Sometimes I wish I could just forget memories of that time." 

"To fresh changes, right.." 

"I never thought you would be so mature about it." 

"War changed things for you and also for me. You are different now. You have still not said single word about my family or me being poor or made fun of my appearance or looks." 

"Maybe because you are not awkward lanky boy anymore." He did not realise when their normal conversation had taken flirtatious tone. 

"Are you complementing me in Malfoy fashion." Ron was asking with arched eyebrows. 

"All I am saying is I don't find you lacking in some areas now." He replied in riddle enjoying talking to Ron like this. Like there was no generations of animosity and hatred and no chasm of ideologies and beliefs between their families. Even before their birth, they were destined to be opposite sides of war but somehow lines had blurred now. 

"So Draco Malfoy had turned over new leaf or maybe being Harry had rubbed off on you." 

"Very funny, Weasley." He retorted and proceeded to swallow the potion changing back to Harry Potter with heavy heart. He wished Ron had seen and talked to him more before he had to turn Harry.

"Wow..this potion never cease to amaze me." Ron was looking at him with wonder. 

"Do you know Potter is almost blind." He said.

"Yeah..I know that. Harry does not push back his hair every two minutes and neither he strut like a peacock. You were quite good at aping him but still need some improvement." 

"Hey..I don't strut like peacock. I walk with grace and elegance. And I dislike messy hair. I had nearly fooled you." He protested. 

Ron walked towards him and unbuttoned the top clasp of his button and messed his hair even more." Harry always leaves top button open and his hair are always unkempt." 

Why was it always that Ron's proximity caused his heart to beat faster and butterflies to flutter in his stomach. Seeing the fond smile on Ron's face was giving him wrong ideas. He wanted Ron. He wanted Ron too much to let go.

"His glasses are always a little skewed." Ron was now adjusting Harry's glasses. He could feel the warm breaths of Ron and see deep blues of his eyes from this close. His hands were itching again to touch just once the red moist lips or let his fingers sink away in silky red hair. 

"Now, you look like Harry Potter." Ron said proudly. 

"Is there nothing left of me when you see me now." He whispered. 

"What do you mean?" Ron was looking adorably confused. 

His hands automatically brushed the apple of Ron's cheeks as he began to say," Ron..I need to say.." 

"Expelliramus " 

He was suddenly flung into wall like a rag doll due to the enormous impact of the spell. Such spell could only be uttered by only one wizard. It was no surprise to see real Harry Potter standing before him, alive and well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"Where were you past one week . Did you take holidays or something?" The head of potion department questioned him as soon as he entered the lab.

Finally someone did notice his absence. "I was unwell." He lied.

"Okay." The man replied before immersing himself in ancient parchments and books.

He put down his bag and sat on his designated seat. It had been same routine all this time. He would come to work, greet his senior and both of them would then be neck deep in their respective work hardly talking. Initially he had thanked his fortune for giving him such quiet and taciturn colleague who rarely talked in more then one sentence. He had wished to be left alone but now something had changed. His heart had started wishing things. He wanted to share his thoughts, ideas and feelings to someone. He wanted to talk to someone . Someone with ridiculous taste in things and red garish hair.

It had been three days since he had seen Weasley. The last thing he remembered was Weasley shielding him from insanely furious Harry Potter and quietly asking him to leave. He knew that he would not leave unscathed if he remained there for any longer. So he had gone back to his house. For three days, he had stayed inside his home reliving, recounting and committing to his memories all the moments he had spent together with Weasley. He did not want to forget or miss even one freckle on Weasley's face. His mother always used to remark that her son never did anything half measure and so now when it came to love, he had thrown himself with full throttle falling in love with Ron Weasley.

All through the day he was fighting incessant urge to go and see Ron. He could apparate and go to Diagon Alley. He had seen the shop where Ron worked. It would take a second. The worse Ron could do was throw him out. At least he would be satiated.

He found himself standing before gaudy and over decorative shop with purple colours. The bright colours were pain to eyes but inside this absurdly comical shop, Ron worked. Taking a deep breath and with last bit of courage, he pushed the door open. Inside was chaos with unruly children running around with hapless parents. He took a quick glance at the surrounding looking for the familiar red colour. There he was, Ron in neon green robes clashing horribly with his hair, smiling at the customers with his lopsided grin which never failed to make Draco's legs jittery nowadays.

"Malfoy." Ron had seen him and was waving and beckoning him. "How are you."

"God, Weasley, you can turn anyone blind with your clothes." He commented sardonically secretly pleased at the concern in Ron's voice.

Ron laughed loudly and his booming laugh was like a rain to his parched heart. Being with Ron gave him joy and happiness. He did not know he was capable of feeling these things. He had always been calm and cold as an ice and firecracker which was Ron had started to melt him.

"At least I don't have to wear stuffy ministry clothes." Ron was teasing back.

"I was just passing by and I thought I should drop in if it were okay." He stammered nervously.

"You don't want to buy anything from our shop. That's travesty. You could try our new " a prank per day keeps healer away". You need to loosen up a little."

"No, thank you, Weasley. I am fine as it is." He replied. " how is Potter."

He could see light in Ron's eyes dimming a little and tell tale signs of his ears turning red as Ron answered, " Harry is absolutely fine and he is sorry for attacking you the other day."

Ron could never lie. He wore his heart on the sleeve. He had no tact. He was just like an open book. To save Ron's embarrassment, he said, " It's okay. Anyone would have reacted like the way Harry did. How about his health. Had he recovered good."

"He must be fit as he went on to another Auror mission yesterday." Ron replied bitterly with pain in his voice.

"I am sorry, Ron." He blurted out spontaneously. It was first time he had called Ron by his name.

"He is the our greatest saviour. What can we do about it." Ron said with self deprecation.

Seeing the sadness cloud Ron's face was unbearable. He hated Harry Potter with his whole heart. He hated Harry Potter for causing the sad look in Ron's open face. He hated Potter for ignoring the wonderful gift he had been given, Ron's unconditional love. How could Potter be so callous of Ron's feeling and trample all over his heart.

"You know what you should buy.." Meanwhile Ron had disappeared and came up with a cute little Pygmy puff. " here, take this, Malfoy, consider it as a gift. You look like you need it."

"Really, Weasley." He mocked while accepting the tiny creature. As his heart shouted' its you I need more than air I breathe and more than anything and it's you I will never have.'

The hunger to see Ron seemed to intensify more after leaving him. He felt wretched and torn at the prospect of living his whole life in unrequited love. Damn Harry Potter for still ruining his life.

It became his regular routine to look past Weasley Wizard wheezes every evening on his way home. Sometimes he would be lucky enough to catch a glimpse for Ron working inside. That would be the days he would sleep happily in the night. And one day while maintaining his vigil outside Weasley shop, he encountered someone unexpected.

"Isn't it too early for your stalking."

He was startled by unknown voice behind him. He turned over to see George Weasley staring at him.

"What..I mean.i don't understand what are you talking about?" He managed to say haughtily.

"You are Draco Malfoy, right. And you have been stalking our shop consistently for past two weeks. What the hell do you want?" George Weasley was threatening him.

"How dare you insinuate this rubbish about me." He tried to defend himself.

"What don't we go and ask my little brother Ronnie. You were classmates in Hogwarts."

"No.." He shouted then managing to calm himself responded, " what's Weasley got to do with this."

"You tell me, Malfoy." George said, " We have a bet going on. I think you want to sabotage our shop as you were once a death eater. Lee agrees with me .."

"What about R...I mean what does Weasley say."

"By Weasley..if you mean my little brother Ronnie then you must know he does not even notice. So what are your intentions, Malfoy."

The threat in George Weasley's voice was real. He did not know what to answer. There was no way he could confess to Ron's big brother that he was stalking Ron because he was head over heels in love with him.

"What is happening George?" Hermione Granger was coming towards them. He heaved a sigh of relief. At least Granger was sensible enough to handle the situation.

"Oh Hermione.." George said too politely with all his threat and bravado vanishing, "Malfoy and I were just talking. Weren't we, Malfoy."

"George Weasley, you better not be lying. What were you two talking about?" Of course Granger would notice something was not right.

"Well, we were talking about how Malfoy had become sudden fan of our shop. You can see him standing before it every evening like a rule." George continued in jovial tone.

Hermione Granger was looking straight into his eyes with inscrutable expression. He could hide the truth from everybody but it was Hermione, the brightest witch of their generation. He was suddenly scared that Hermione could see through him.

"Ron asked me to tell you to return to shop now. The crowd had become too rowdy to handle and those nasty shoplifters are back."

"Damn..little devils." George cursed and rushed towards the shop leaving him alone with Granger.

"We need to talk, Malfoy."

"I have no intention to cross your and all other Weasley's path ever again, so I refuse your offer." He retorted and turned his back.

"It's about Ron."

Ron. There was no way he could go away after hearing his name.

"I still don't understand what Weasley has to do with me." He replied calmly feigning ignorance while his heart had started beating faster.

"George might believe that you have some evil plans regarding their shop but I know you come here for Ron everyday."

Straight to the point. Honest and blunt. That's was Hermione Granger.

He could still pretend that it was false and lie. He could still deny it vehemently.

"Ron told me about you."

"It was supposed to be secret ministry assignment. Ron should not have said anything about it. It would have put Potter's life on danger." He blurted out.

"Don't worry. Ron just told me about new Wolfsbane potion that you happened to create. You are Potionmaster." Hermione was now smiling at the confusion on his face. He did not know what Hermione might or might not know about his feeling for Ron.

"Why did you use pseudonym? Your work is extraordinarily good."

"Have you forgotten who am I. Have you forgotten what I used to call you in Hogwarts. Or have you forgotten the mark in my forearm." He snapped back.

"No, Malfoy. I have not forgotten all that but I have also not forgotten final year of Hogwarts. I have not forgotten quiet and hardworking boy who despite hatred and vitriol against him managed to pass with flying colours. I believe everyone has capability to change and you have to look beyond prejudices. If Ron who once upon a time had countless reasons to hate you can accept you then so can I and so can everybody."

He was stunned at stark honesty in Hermione's words. It felt for once that his repentance had finally borne fruit. He suddenly felt lighter.

"I.." He failed to find words to thank Granger, "I apologise for my behaviour in Hogwarts. I deserved the slap you gave me."

"And I accept your apology, Malfoy."

Was it this easy. Apology accepted and now they could start afresh free of their mistakes and burden of their shared past. It felt natural with Weasley moving on beyond the past and it felt the same with Granger.

"Since, we both have buried the past, can you answer my question. Why do you come here everyday. Is it Ron?"

"You are too smart for your own good, Granger. But I will take this secret to my grave."

"I respect your denial, Malfoy. Ron and Harry are closest thing to family I have. I will always look out for them."

"I will never harm them. I can not hurt Ron. I promise." He replied earnestly.

"Oh my god, you have fallen for Ron." Hermione exclaimed.

"It does not matter, Hermione. I know that nothing can come between Ron and Harry. They are almost two souls joined as one. I just wish Ron to be happy."

"No, you are wrong, Malfoy. Your feelings matter too. You should tell Ron what you feel. Ron deserves to know."

There was poignancy in Hermione's voice as she told him to confess his love to Ron. He remained haunted by it. Her words were played and replayed inside his head. He tried to argue with himself. He weighted pro and cons of confessing his love and it tangled and baffled him more. He found himself standing again at the door of Ron's shop and this time, he found the strength to enter.

Ron as usual was standing behind the counter counting the galleons and looking adorable. The moment Ron saw him, he gave him his trademark sunny smile. The world became more colourful and chirpier around him.

"Hey, Malfoy, long time no see. What's up."

"Draco..you can call me Draco..Weasley."

"Okay Draco.." Ron smirked extending his hand, "I am Ron."

He shook Ron's hands. Ron's touch was just as electric and did something to his insides.

"How's Pygmy puff I gave you last time. Are you taking care of it."

Ron was utterly clueless. He did not know whether to be exasperated or pained by it or even turned on by it.

"He is adorable but is perpetually hungry. I have to wake up and feed him in nights." He replied fondly at the similarity between Ron and Ronnie, his Pygmy puff.

"So do you want another one?" Ron asked.

This was the opportunity he was looking for. He had to tell Weasley. Even if Weasley refused him, at least he tried.

"Will you have ice cream with me at Florean's. I mean I was free and since you are always crazy about sweets, I thought I should ask. It would be okay if you don't want." He babbled, his always maintained composure crumbling with nervousness.

Ron had taken off the counter and was standing before him, " let's go."

He wanted to pitch himself to know whether it was real. That he was actually having ice cream with Ron. Everything was simple and easy with Ron around. They talked about their jobs and of course quidditch. He never felt awkwardness when he was with Ron. It always felt like it was meant to be.

"There is Chudley Cannon and Falmouth Falcons match this weekend. I so wanted to see it but Harry is as always busy and Hermione has no interest in quidditch and my idiot brother does not support my team." Ron was saying.

"We can go together." It came out spontaneously and he was amazed at his own bravado.

"Really.." Ron was looking at him with doubt and wonder." You would go to Cannon match with me."

"It's Falcon match too and I want to see how badly they are going to trounce Cannons." He smirked.

It was not a date but it still was something. They were going to Cannon match together. They were going to spend three or four hours together. Just the two of them. It was a dream come true. All through the week he was bubbling with nervous energy waiting for Ron to cancel their plan. He never got things that easy and he was scared of his sudden good fortune.

Ron was there grinning with his outrageous orange robes looking ludicrous as ever. He was jumping like a puppy.

"He finally came." Ron commented on seeing him.

"Of course I would."

"You know last time I saw Cannon match I was five years old. It's been ages since then." Ron said wistfully.

"I always wanted to play quidditch. When I was five years old, I wanted to be seeker for England quidditch team. I thought I was good but when you are against Harry Potter it hardly matters."

"Harry is not interested in Quidditch nowadays." Ron said quietly, " I remember those intense quidditch matches and that vile song you happened to write."

"Don't be sour, Weasley. 'Weasley is my king' has nice ring to it." He teased recalling the lanky teenager losing nerves in games.

"Shut up, Malfoy. That song was bane to my life then." Ron said forlornly.

"You were good. I mean, however hard I tried you managed to win anyhow." He replied as a way of his apology for his past actions.

"I must say, Malfoy, this new version of yours, is unbelievable."

And that lopsided grin was back and everything was kicking in his life. The match as a expected was one sided affair and it was just a matter of how wide margin Cannon would lose by this time. It was endearing to watch Ron still rooting and shouting support for the pathetic team. They even went for drinks afterwards to lift Ron's moods. It was the best date he had. He had enjoyed every second of Ron's company. Ron made him feel alive. Ron made him think of possibilities. A home, warm fire and bed to share with. Ron made the darkness inside him fade away. His life had been like sucked by dementors and Ron was hot piece of chocolate with promise of sensual fantasies.

"I have to say it, Malfoy, though I can't believe I am saying it but I had fun. You are not always insufferable."

The shots of firewhiskey he had taken was giving warm and tingling feeling in his stomach. The lush on Ron's face and his bright eyes were calling to him. There was nice buzz inside his head and he really wanted to stay forever with Ron.

"Ron." He whispered and next thing he knew, they both were kissing as if their life dependent on it. It was desperate, clumsy, all wrong angles with teeth and tongues unlike their previous two kisses, but Merlin, it felt like ground had slipped under his feet. This was what he wanted. This was what his life had meant to be. Snogging Ron to his heart's desire. Touching him as if no space exists between them. Holding him tight so that Ron does not slip away from his fingers, moaning his name as though he does not know or remember any other words. At this moment, Ron was his and he was Ron's.

He was suddenly pushed away by Ron.

"Oh my God, what the hell, Malfoy. I am sorry. I do not know what happened. Harry.. I have to go. Harry needs me. I am sorry. It won't happen again. We should never meet again." Ron was mumbling incoherently before he turned back and apparated away.

He did not know how long he stood in that spot where Ron had gone. It broke his heart to see Ron go away with brisk apology as if what happened between them was inconsequential. But his lips were still tingling from the kiss. Ron had kissed him as desperately and passionately as he had and this time he was not wearing Harry Potter's body. This time Ron knew and saw who he was. The universe had opened for him a tiniest chance at happiness and he would not be Draco Malfoy if he would not act on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had unexpected holiday at the mid of the week :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

" _Love at its most recognisable is a sharp thing that wedges itself in between our ribs and burns with every inhale."_

Like a dying man, he once again stood in front of Weasley Wizard Wheezes looking for last breath of life. Today was the moment when he had finally plucked courage to spill out his heart to the boy working inside. He was going against the Harry Potter, the invincible hero and chances of his success were almost negligible. He knew the heartbreak was inevitable. But that kiss had meant something. That kiss had given his losing heart something to look forward to. He had survived war. He had survived poverty, ignominy, loneliness, hatred and persecution. He had emerged stronger and harder after his ordeal. And now he needed all his strength to confess his love to Ron Weasley and he would do it today.

He could see Ron trying to avoid his eyes as he approached Ron. Ron seemed to be nervous and apprehensive.

"Hello, Ron. How are you?"

"Hi, Draco, I am fine. A bit busy."

There were hardly one or two customers in the shop who were window shopping. George Weasley was in fact dozing off in the corner. He smiled ruefully at Ron's lame excuse.

"I have something to say, Ron."

Ron looked perturbed by his statement.

"I don't think it's good idea."

"Please, hear me."

Maybe there was something pitying in the way he said please that Ron could not refuse though Ron's body language meant he wanted to avoid the coming conversation. He took him into what looked like storeroom of the shop.

"What is it that you want to say, Malfoy.?"

"We were born to be enemies, Ron. Our families have hated each other's for generations. Even before we set our feet in Hogwarts, we knew we were on the opposite sides. The fight between our fathers during our second year was proof to how deep this animosity ran. My father detested yours. He hated the guts of the man who openly professed to be muggle lover. Malfoy's were raised on the notion of pureblood supremacy. So when Dark Lord emerged from the shadows, we had already chosen sides. We had chosen our family. I chose dark mark whether it was fear,my upbringing or stupid sense of pride, it didn't matter. What mattered was that I agreed to put the dark mark in my forearm. I conspired to kill Albus Dumbledore. I would have happily given Potter to dark lord to save mine and my family's life and you chose Potter. We would have lived all our life away from each other and silently hating each other if destiny had not given us a chance. Potter's injury, Robards proposal was providence trying to put us together. Those three days I spent with you made me realise how blindly prejudiced was I. For me you were Potter's lapdog and I could never have seen the selflessness with the way you love. You were a loser supporting the worst team and I was blind to see your utmost loyalty. You were redhead with freckles and large brood of a family and I failed to see the way you laugh with abandon, how blue your eyes are like clear lake, the way sun plays with your hair colouring them copper and golden or the freckles on your skin like drops of chocolate begging to be licked. How you stand by your family leaving your dream job to work in your brother's shop. How could knowing all of this about you not make me fall in love with you. Yes, Ron, Yes. Despite knowing you belong to other, that you would never be mine or I will never deserve you, I went ahead and fell deeply and hopelessly in love with you. You can question me why I fell in love with you when it's clear as a day that you won't ever return my love. The problem is that as much as I can't force you to love me, I can't force myself to stop loving you. Believe me, Ron, I tried. I tried hard to forget you, your touch, your voice but the more I tried, the more you became embedded in my heart. So here I am standing before you telling you that I love you. I, who believed that feelings are signs for weakness and love is for the fools, became the biggest fool in the world for falling for the guy I can't have. I would never have pursued my irrational and impossible dream had I not felt that I had a chance.. A tiny, infinitesimal chance. There is a spark between us. Even you can't deny it. When I kissed you the first time, I felt it. It intensified when we kissed again but I was in Harry's body that time. But that day when we kissed, it was different, you knew it was me, you saw it was me. You were not drunk and I was being me. That was when I realised that I would take my chance. I would gamble on my heart. The stakes are impossibly high against me. But love is love. And I love you, Ron. With the bottom of my heart and innermost depths of my soul. I am not standing here asking you to return my love. I am not even begging you to consider my love. I am here to say that I will wait and I am willing to wait forever. Every day in the evening at Florean ice cream shop, I will wait for you. I am not coercing or forcing or even black mailing you. Whoever you choose, whoever you live with is fine by me. I just want you to be happy. I just want you to be loved and cherished like I do. You deserve all the joy and happiness in your life. I don't claim that with me you would always be happy but I know you won't ever be hurt by me."

This was it. There was so much more he wanted to say. There was so much more left unsaid. But he could not find words. Ron was looking at him, shocked and speechless.

"What the bloody hell, Malfoy. You can't just stroll in and say these things to me. You hardly know me. One week back, we were mortal enemies to each other." Ron said agitated.

"Sometimes you need a longtime to know somebody and then sometimes all it takes is just one meeting. I don't have any ulterior motive. As I said it's only your happiness which matters. If you want, you won't even see me again. "

"I...Harry needs me. He is the one. He has always been the one. I am sorry." Ron voice broke as he said those words.

"I know but I will still wait for you."

He left with his heart broken into million pieces. He had not expected a miracle. He knew his fate was sealed before he entered Ron's shop but reality still hurts. Everything was open now and in this harsh truth, his future was to suffer from pangs of unrequited love till eternity.

"Did you mean it."

He was once again startled to see George Weasley standing behind him.

"Excuse me." He said politely remembering their last encounter.

"Did you mean everything you said." George Weasley persisted.

"Were you eavesdropping on our private conversation." He asked harshly angered at the thought of someone listening to his confession.

"Only the last part." George waved his hands, "answer my question, did you really mean those things. Merlin, you used to come here for Ron. You were stalking Ron."

"I am in love with your brother. And you do not need to remind me that I am ex death eater. I know Harry and Ron are together. But believe me when I say that I would never ever hurt Ron or Potter." He beseeched.

"You have changed, haven't you. You were a snooty, privileged spoilt brat I remember. You are different now." George Weasley remarked.

"War changed everybody. You have changed too. I won't be standing whole still not hexed if it were old you."

"Touché." Weasley replied. "Well, young Malfoy. You do know that what you are hoping for is next to impossible.."

"I know. But I am not giving up. I am ready to wait."

"Well, then, all the best. Be ready to be a loser all your life." Weasley smirked and sauntered away.

He did not care whether Ron's brother or every damn person in the world believed him to be a fool and loser. He had completed his mission. He had emptied his soul to Ron and his heart felt lighter and heavier at the same time. All he have to do now was wait.

So wait he did everyday at evening. He sat at Florean's in Diagon Alley ordering Ron's favourite flavour of ice cream. He became a regular fixture at the shop. His order was prepared even before he used to sit down. He remained steadfast in his commitment. Once or twice he saw George or one of other Weasley brothers but never the one he wished and desired. Till one day he met Potter himself.

He had not seen Potter ever since the night Potter came back home healed. His work in ministry was in a obscure building that he used to rarely meet anyone. Seeing Potter was like pulling of the scab from still raw wound. Potter still behaved like he was untouched by fame surrounding him. When he was young he used to feel that Potter was fake. Nobody could remain unaffected by the aura surrounding his name. He had grudgingly accepted the truth that Potter was real hero. But after meeting Ron, the heroism of Potter again became doubtful.What's the use of being saviour of the world when you can not make your own lover happy. He still hated Potter. He hated Potter for not letting Ron go.

"Hello, Potter. I see you are hale and healthy."

"Malfoy, yes, I have fully recovered. Auror Robards told me about your assistance. Your potions are rapidly becoming life saver. On behalf of Auror department, we are thankful for your potion skills."

There was something about Potter which did not feel right. Like he was playing a part of being Harry Potter. Where was empathetic and emotional boy he had known?

"How's Ron." He could not help asking. Just hearing he was fine was enough for him.

"Ron." Harry looked perplexed, " He is doing good."

Potter was still behaving like Ron was his deep and dark secret. It made him angry. Ron did not deserve to be hidden in public. Ron deserved to be loved in open.

"I was you for two whole days, Potter. I know about your secret. You and Ron. You don't have to act surprised. Rest assured your so called secret is safe with me. Have you ever asked Ron about how he felt about being ignored." It all came out as an outburst. When did he lose his capacity to keep calm?

"Since when have you started caring about Ron, Malfoy. Have you forgotten how you tormented him and mocked his family at every chance you got." Potter sneered at him.

"What about you, Potter? He was your best friend. He is your boyfriend. Are you not tormenting him enough."

"Why are you showing concern suddenly, Malfoy? Is it some type of sick twisted game you are playing, you psycho."

"You think whatever you want to think, Potter. Ron loves you too deeply and too much that he would suffer all his life to make you happy. But do you love him enough to let him go and find his happiness."

"God, you have fallen for him. Does he know about it. Do you know you will never have him.You think by playing me for two days, you can replace me. "

"I am not you, Potter. I am being made aware of this very fact at every turn of my life. All I want is Ron to be happy."

He left leaving Potter gaping at him. Till now he had foolish hope and stupid notion that one day his love would be returned. After meeting Potter, the little light in his heart had become extinguished. He would never stop loving Ron. Ron had left his marks on his soul and imprint would last forever. Nothing he suffered during dark lord regime compared to the anguish and agony of love he had for Ron.

As a glutton for punishment, he continued the ritual of waiting endlessly at Florean. He knew he could have opted for Ron's friendship instead but he was Draco Malfoy. He was not brought up to settle for less. The more empty he felt from inside, more time he gave to his potion research. His extended Polyjuice potion was finally recognised by international potion society and this time he had published under his own name. It had become unprecedented success. He was asked to deliver lectures on it. Finally at the end of long road of struggle and perseverance, he had found the success. Too bad he did not have anybody to share his happiness with. He was contemplating his life's paradox when a familiar and beloved voice came besides him.

"I heard you have become famous now, eh. Is the seat taken?"

For a moment he panicked that he was hallucinating from all the potion fumes he had inhaled. There was no way Ronald Weasley was standing before him staring shyly at him with his ears red and shifting awkwardly from toe to toe.

"You came.." He exclaimed breathless with giddiness. It was completely unexpected. His heart was jumping out of the ribs. A shiver of anticipation ran through his body. The faint glimmer of hope had started burning brighter inside him. He was afraid to even blink lest Ron would vanish. He had never felt so blissful and yet so scared in a single moment. Ron had finally come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will be posting last chapter next weekend yay...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

He had always been the most overlooked child in the family of seven . All others have one particular talent and quality through which relatives knew them by. Bill was the cool one, Charlie was talented one, Percy was hardworking , Fred and George were devil twins and Ginny, well, she was the only girl. He was Ron the boy who came before Ginny. There was nothing special about him. His mother used to say that he was the most adorable baby who never gave her troubles with teething but he knew that was his mother way of placating him. And one day everything changed. The day he met Harry Potter.

He belonged to wizard family, of course, he had heard of legend of Harry Potter since he was little kid in addition Ginny, his sister was the craziest fan of Harry Potter. He had played childhood games with her where he was death eater and Harry Potter like a knight in shining armour would come and save Ginny. Nobody had seen Harry but they all have heard rumours and stories about his sightings. Everyone had their own fantasy of what he looked like or of scar in the forehead. It was the biggest surprise of his young life when he came to know that small, thin boy with glasses looking forlorn on the crowded platform all alone was the Harry Potter. Being a part of large family, he was used to sharing with others but the day he met Harry, he just knew that he did not want to share Harry's friendship with others. Harry was his friend alone and only his.

 Harry and him had clicked from day one. Having lived whole life with his horrible muggle relatives, Harry had no idea of wizarding world. In a sense he was like a guide to Harry. And in return being with Harry made him feel special. He was Harry Potter's best friend. Harry had chosen him among everyone to be his mate and first time even his brothers looked at him with admiration. If there was one person in the world he would not mind sharing Harry with, it was Hermione. He had disliked Hermione the first time he saw her. She with her I-am-always-right attitude and arrogance, was really a nightmare. But then she had lied to cover for them. From then on, Hermione was part of their gang and he loved little miss know it all.

Friendship with Harry meant wild adventures and a thrilling ride. It also meant sleepless nights worrying about Harry. He was sometimes jealous of Harry, hell, he even fought with Harry over his stupid envy. He had thought then that he had lost Harry and he was too stubborn to admit his fault. For once it looked that their friendship was going to be over. He had been so afraid that Harry would reject him but he accepted him just like that. He had been so overwhelmed by his friend's generosity.

Something changed in fifth year when Harry started liking Cho Chang. Till then he had not even thought of some random girl coming in between them. Hermione had instilled in his mulish brain that Harry needed love too. He needed someone to snog and romance with. He had needs beyond what Ron could give him. After all he and Harry are not going to snog each other and go on dates in pink tea shops. He understood Harry's crush for Cho Chang as he had same crush for Viktor Krum. It hit on his head like pack of rocks that his crush was a boy and he was jealous of his best friend's girlfriend. Despite Fleur Delacour's veela charm, it was Harry he thought about while going to sleep. And slowly his thoughts changed from praying for Harry's well being to how good Harry looked in his quidditch uniforms. He was utterly terrified when he realised that he was having dirty thoughts about his best friend. He knew that boys might like boys. Charlie once dated a boy. Though not every wizarding family would support such son but his parents were exception to this. It was not fear of his family or ridicule from everybody which terrified him but fear of losing Harry and seeing the disgust on Harry's face when he came to know of Ron's dirty secret. He never told it to anyone. He buried this secret deep inside himself. He needed Harry's friendship. He needed Harry. He was pathetic bastard who was in love with his male best friend who was snogging Cho Chang. He tried to immerse himself in quidditch practices, bickering with Hermione and helping Harry save the world while a part of him held torch for Harry in his heart.

Harry broke up with Cho Chang soon after and then never dated again. He said girls were difficult to understand and to cheer up Harry, he joked that Harry should date boys instead. Even Harry agreed with his comment. It made him sigh with relief that Harry was not disgusted with idea of boy dating another. His brothers continued to tease him mercilessly about his single status. They believed Hermione was the one. He stayed quiet. He would have remained silent his whole life had not sixth year of Hogwarts happened and he had not eaten the potion doused chocolates of Romilda Vane. Harry would not have taken him to Professor Slughorn and he would never have drank poisonous mead. It took a life threatening event to make his dream come true. He had not believed his ears when Harry confessed his love to him while he pretended to be sleep. Hermione's words that he had emotional range of teaspoon rang true. He was too busy wallowing in his own misery that he completely missed signs from Harry. But he soon rectified his mistake and that was the best year of his life. Sometimes it felt like a dream that Harry was as crazy for him as he was for Harry. Bubbling with teenage hormones,they could not keep hands off each other. He had never studied anything religiously as he learnt about Harry's body discovering places when touched would Harry moan with pleasure and desire. The quidditch broom sheds, empty classrooms or Astronomy tower, they literally christened every nook and corner of Hogwarts always careful about not being found out. He was so happy with his head floating in clouds and feet off the ground that looming darkness completely eluded him. Of course it had to come crashing down. The death of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Years later he could still recall vividly when thing between Harry and him started changing. It started with tragic and unexpected death of their beloved headmaster. It shocked the world. It was beginning of the war and the end of their one year old relationship. Harry broke up with him. He begged, pleaded, cajoled, threatened even blackmailed Harry to reconsider but Harry was adamant. Harry did not want to put his life in danger. If Dark Lord ever came to know of their relationship, he would definitely come for Ron. He could not be Harry's weakness. Of course they would still be friends and when everything would end, they would have lifetime of mind blowing sex and happiness. He had no option but to agree with Harry and wait for war to end. He could not be Harry's lover but he would still be at Harry's side as a friend. Harry would not fight alone. He would always have Hermione and him at his side.The night before Bill and Fleur's wedding they made love for the first time, frenetic, desperate, passionate and heart breaking. The war loomed before them and the future was bleak and uncertain and they took solace in each other bodies.

Searching for Horcuxes, travelling incognito and making strategies, there was hardly any time to miss each other but every night when Harry slept and he was on guard duty, he watched Harry, the frail little boy he had first met with such a big burden on his shoulders. He wished he could hide Harry in his arms. He wished he could give Harry all the love the world denied him. He wished he could give Harry proper childhood and care of a family. He wished he could erase the lines on his forehead. He wished that damn scar was not there. Harry died during war. It was the worst moment of his life seeing Hagrid carrying the lifeless body of Harry. He still had nightmares about it. Maybe he had done something good in his past life because Harry came back or maybe he didn't because it was not his Harry who returned back to life. It was completely different Harry.

The death of Voldemort,wasn't it all they were praying for. It was bittersweet moment sitting together, three of them, in the ruins of their alma mater. The war had extracted its price from every one of them. Fred, his brother had died. Lupin, Tonks and several other people had laid down their lives. He had never imagined that the final moments of their victory would be this tragic amidst grieving people. His mother was inconsolable. His father and brothers were stoic in their grief and George.. He was sitting in front of Fred's body like a stone. Fred, once terror of his childhood, the one who had given him lifetime fear of spiders, who never stopped sitting quietly was no more. Hermione was weeping quietly besides him holding Ginny. His world had gone upside down and he needed the strength of Harry but Harry had excused himself.

They came back to the burrow for Fred's funeral, all of them except Harry. He was worried about Harry. The whole funeral ceremony was passed in a daze with his eyes searching for Harry. Harry showed up at the end with bloodshot eyes and completely drunk.

" _Ron..it's over, right. Then why does not it feel better or lighter. Why does it still feel heavy that I still have some work to do. I still need to fulfil another prophecy. People died because of me. I am responsible. I am responsible."_

It wretched his heart to see his strong Harry breaking down. If only he could have a spell which will make Harry smile again. Next day, he packed his bags and shifted to Harry's house. His family needed him but they had each other but Harry was all alone. Harry let him in wordlessly. They laid in the same bed that night side to side after one year still not touching each other. He wanted to give Harry time to heal, time to cope and recover after all the worst was over.

He was foolish to believe that scars left by war would leave. Harry decided to join Auror program soon. He had become strangely more determined to wipe out all the remaining death eaters. Hermione went back to Hogwarts. Life struggled to become normal or whatever new normal was. He followed Harry to the Auror academy. It was once his dream, the super team of Harry and him fighting evil. They would be coolest Aurors conquering the world. The reality was something else. Harry was still withdrawn. Hermione said it was some psychological thing like post trauma stress or something. She said Harry needed help and he was wrong to presume that Harry needed time. Harry threw himself in Auror training. There was gruesome schedule and only time they had was spent in sleeping. Six months into the Aurors training program, George had still not opened his shop. There would be weeks when he would emerge from his room. He had become quiet and brooding. They were all worried for him till one day George was found passed out in his room. It was not difficult decision to make choosing his brother over his childish dream. He had seen enough of war and evil to last a lifetime and now all he wanted to do was hold his family together, two of them Harry and George were already slipping away.

He gave up being Auror to help George in his shop. Harry said nothing. His family came to know of his feelings for Harry. As expected, they were happy and supportive. His mom even said that she always wanted Harry to be part of their family and when he and Harry would do hand fasting, Harry would officially become one of Weasley. George for once had repertoire of dick in ass jokes. It finally felt like everything was falling into place. But that night when he went back to their home to excitedly tell Harry about not hiding their relationship anymore, they had their second worst fight. Harry stonily told him that he did not think it was a good idea.

" _But Harry. Why would we want to hide our relationship now."_

_"The newspapers hound me daily. They even sniff my garbage cans. Do you imagine what mayhem would happen if they know that Harry Potter is gay and sleeping with his best mate."_

_"Since when have you start caring what others say."_

_"Why don't you just stop pressuring me, Ron. What the hell do you want? A marriage and a dozen kids? If I had wanted that kind of relationship, I would have chosen Ginny instead. You came of your own. I did not force you. So why are you forcing me when I have so much to do."_

He had sat there stunned at Harry's cruel words. It never struck him that Harry had not invited him to live with him. He had packed his bags and imposed himself on Harry. It was getting difficult living together. Harry had become more aloof. He was scared that he would lose Harry forever. Harry meant too much to him. He could not let Harry walk away from him. Hermione called him doormat. She said she would talk to Harry about his behaviour towards him. She said Harry can't take Ron for granted. Harry needed to sort out his issues. He begged Hermione that he would resolve their differences. Harry had stopped taking interest in quidditch. He rarely went out for drinks with old Gryffindor gang. He had immersed himself more in his work in ministry. It was getting harder for him to reach out to Harry but he would do his damn best.

Harry came back changed after his latest mission. There was no coldness this time. He was in fact nervous. And when they kissed, it felt different. Like kissing a complete new version of Harry. He could feel stars exploding when he kissed Harry. Maybe his efforts were bearing fruits. Maybe everything was not over. Maybe two of them could make it till the end. He liked this new Harry. He was falling in love all over again. When Harry touched him, he felt that he belonged to him. There were subtle signs that Harry was behaving strangely. In his overwhelming need for Harry, he overlooked them but he could not any longer when Harry's own owl did not recognise him.

To his greatest disbelief, Draco Malfoy, his nemesis, was impersonating Harry Potter. He had kissed Draco Malfoy. He had been played fool. He had thought that old Harry was back. He confronted Auror Robards who told him that Draco Malfoy was risking his life for ministry sake. The secret Harry wanted to keep hidden was in hands of their oldest and bitter enemy. Draco Malfoy would surely use it for his gain.

There was something about Draco which made him believe in Draco's words. He had never expected to see honesty, openness and vulnerability in the face of blond bastard. There was something in Draco that was tugging his heart. He could not help getting drawn to Draco. Draco was still same with acerbic wit but with empathetic heart. The war had changed him for better. And this Draco Malfoy did not deserve loneliness and disgrace. In fact he had started even feeling respect for Draco. Hermione told him about Hogwarts time when despite widespread hate, Draco never retaliated. People change due to circumstances, he had learnt it hard way watching George, Harry and now Draco Malfoy.

Harry still mistrusted Draco. He tried to assure Harry that Draco was part of the plan and his extended Polyjuice potion was in fact miracle for ministry. Harry had looked at him strangely when he had defended Draco Malfoy. Nothing had changed between them, though, Harry was even spending less and less time in their home. He had started having doubts and his hope was getting dimmer. Meeting Draco again was such a joy. When Draco suggested going for ice cream, he had jumped at the chance. He liked this version of Draco. They went for quidditch match. It was the most fun he had since the end of the war. They traded barbs, joked and he thoroughly enjoyed Draco's company. He was able to forget how stifling living with Harry had become. He felt alive. He could talk about anything without thinking of someone would get hurt or angry. Draco Malfoy was revelation. The pointy faced brat had transformed into a genuine human being who was not bad to look at. In fact, he was gorgeous in pretty way. And then they kissed, this time as Ron and Draco, it was as if he was searching for something his entire life and he had found it in the arms of Draco. Draco fit into his arms like he belonged there. It was wrong, so utterly wrong yet it felt that it was meant to be.

He could not deny that Draco had brought whirlwind of feelings inside him. The guilt that he had kissed someone other than Harry was choking him. He could not breathe. He was ashamed but he dreamt of the kiss each night. He looked forward to spending time with Draco. He enjoyed Draco's company. He had not even recovered from the toe curling kiss they shared, when Draco Malfoy dropped the bombshell on him. Draco was in love with him. His words were so heartfelt that it touched the core inside him. The way Draco had surrendered his heart and expressed his emotions, he was overwhelmed. Where was the boy who used to sneer at him with disdain. Where was the boy who called Hermione mudblood and who tried to kill Dumbledore. The boy was nowhere to be seen in the man in front of him. The stark honesty of Draco and frailty in his beautiful grey eyes were sight to behold. He had always believed that Harry and him were soul mates. He and Harry were made for each other. They were destined to be together. He loved Harry with every fibre of his being but he could no longer remain blind to the glaring fact that things were not the same anymore. His life was so tightly entwined with Harry that he could not cut away his ties. Even if it meant rejecting the greatest gift he ever happened to receive.Even if it meant refusing Draco. Even if his heart was breaking. Even if it took all his strength to say no to Draco Malfoy. He would always remain loyal to Harry.

He felt like cut sharply into two halves. One part was his young self in Harry's arms talking about great adventures they would have and how cool it would be to grow up and get old together. And another part was lonely nights spent with his cold and non responsive lover dreaming about magical kiss he shared with beautiful blond stranger. One side was years of friendship and his childhood love and another side was unknown emotion enveloping him and filling the emptiness of his heart. The idyllic six months of Hogwarts he spent giddily in love and years of desolation and rejection lying in front of him.

Hermione was the only one he trusted but she only said, " follow your heart, Ron."  
He needed Harry to assure him that everything was okay. How pathetic he was. The boldness and honesty of Draco had motivated him to talk things over with Harry.  
Harry came home that night looking agitated.

" _Harry, we need to talk." He said calmly with his heart was fluttering madly._

_Harry sighed and asked, " talk about what, Ron."_

_"Can't you see, Harry, what's wrong. Do you even look at me while talking. Who am I to you. Do I mean anything to you? You spend days away from home going from one deadly mission to another. You don't joke. You don't smile anymore. Leave alone me, you don't even return Hermione's calls. Is it me, Harry. Are you doing this to avoid me. If you don't want me here, I will leave. I swear I am not pressuring you. I am just concerned. You have to say it and I will do everything for you."_

_"Why, Ron, Why? Why are you still willing to stay when I am being so horrible."_

_"I care, Harry. I care a lot about you but nowadays I don't know. What happened between us. What changed, Harry."_

_"I wish I had the answer, Ron. I do not even know who am I. I don't want to drag you down with myself. I am broken. You deserve happiness."_

_"So do you, Harry. You deserve it more. Isn't it what we have fought for."_

_"Then why does not it feel good. Why does my heart feel empty. Why do I feel I let everything down. I can't face the people I let down. Fred is gone because of me. Teddy would never know the love of mom and dad because I am responsible. I hurt people I love, Ron. I was the last horcrux. A part of his soul was inside me. I have to atone for my mistakes."_

_"Is that why you are working non stop. Do you think the day every follower of dark lord would end up in Azkaban, you would be free and happy."_

_"As I said, Ron, I don't know. It gives me something to look forward to for next day."_

_"And me, what about me, Harry."_

_"Your brother died because of me, Ron. George does not laugh anymore. Mrs Weasley still put one plate down forgetting about Fred's death. I am not worth it, Ron. I am not."_

_" Nobody blames you for their losses. You are our hero, dammit. You are my hero. Do you love me, Harry? Please tell me, do you love me."_

_"I don't know,Ron. I have no words to comfort you. No words to soothe your doubts. No reassurance. No promises. I am broken, Ron. I want to find my own way. I can't depend on you. You know,who I met today. Draco Malfoy. He was so different. War was bad for him too but he carved his own path. He fought his demons alone.I sneered at him and he fought back. He was fearless in defending you. He threatened me to take care of you. Even a complete stranger knows how much I am hurting you. How can I make you happy when there is void inside me."_

_"How we ended up like this, Harry. We were supposed to be soul mates. We were supposed to grow old together, having fun and exploring the world. We were supposed to spoil Hermione's kids. We were supposed to buy our own quidditch team. What would happen now?"_

_"I guess the answer was staring into our faces and we refused to open our eyes. I need to sort out my issues first, Ron. I have to find myself. I have to let you go, Ron. We would always be best mates."_

_"We are breaking up, aren't we?"_

_"You are the best thing that happened to my pathetic miserable life. You were my guiding star. I did not even know what love, family and friendship meant till I met you. I want all the happiness in the world lying at your feet. I want your gorgeous smile to never fade and your child like enthusiasm to never wither away. Your eyes are like crystal blue lake and I don't want to muddy them with my miseries and guilt. I have loved you and only you and it is my love which compels me to break up. Being with me is like a walking with a wet ball of wool, the weight of which will only increase and slow you down."_

_"No, I can't, Harry. I can't."_

_"If you want me to find myself , you have to set me free. I was coward to let you stay and suffer, Ron. It was ironically, Draco Malfoy who opened my eyes. We have to let each other go. We have been co dependent for so long that we are taking each other for granted. It's time to cut this cord binding us together."_

_"This is it, then, end of our story."_

_"No, Ron, Our story would never end. Our friendship can survive anything. We are just parting from each other. It's a semi colon, Ron, not a full stop."_

_"I will always look for you, Harry Potter."_

He shifted to George's home above the shop. Harry went on indefinite leave. He missed him daily hurting inside like phantom limb but thoughts of someone else gradually creeped into his mind. He remembered Draco words that he would wait for him everyday at Florean's. So he started going to Florean's looking through the window and watching blond bastard waiting for him. He never went inside. The wound Harry had left was still fresh in his heart. Draco never missed a day and so did he. He knew he was melting and he would one day give in to the unfathomable depth of Draco Malfoy's love. His family was pillar of support. Hermione and to his surprise, George started dropping hints about Draco in their conversations. He came to know of publication of 'extended' Polyjuice potion and this time Draco had used his real name. Somehow the thought gave him inexplicable happiness. It started hurting less. Harry sent him postcards from the places he went. Harry's postcards were like tokens of assurance that everything was not lost between them. He still had his Harry with him. Out of whim, he started cutting newspaper clippings of Draco Malfoy's interviews and news. He used to spread them out in his bed and looked at at them with pride and awe. According to Ginny, he had started smiling his goofy smile again. George started commenting on his restlessness when clock struck seven and his body itched to fly to Florean's to take glimpse of the man who had unknowingly stake a claim in his heart. These days he noticed despondency and anguish in the face he had started to grow fond of. Draco came religiously but it seemed it took an enormous effort. And one day he could no longer stare from window and his legs automatically guided him inside.

"I heard you have become famous now, eh. Is the seat taken?"

He tried to be jovial but failed spectacularly. He felt blush creeping up his body stated somewhere around the knees.

"You came.."

Draco whispered breathlessly. Draco looked so surprised, pleased yet scared to see him standing there. It made him wish that he had done it sooner because this was the only place he wanted to be. To be so near to his blond, that he could look into eyes and know how much his coming here meant to Draco. It was in this moment when he stood before Draco, he realised that he too had fallen in love as hopelessly and miserably as Draco.  
What magical spell was cast on him that he had found his world in the boy he hated all his life.

"I had to. What did you do, bloody Malfoy. What black magic or spell or potion that I can not stop thinking about you. I sleep with your face in my dreams and wake up to the thought of you."

"It's your fault, Weasley. A pair of blue eyes looked into me and held me captive forever."

"Draco, it's not easy. I have been burnt before. A part of me would always belong to Harry. You can still back out. Don't waste your time in defective piece like me."

"You are complete moron, Weasley. Don't worry because I am smart enough. I love you enough for two. There is nothing in this whole world which I want more than I want you. I can wait another ten, fifty or hundred years for you if you still doubt my love."

"What are we going to do now, eh"

"Maybe we can keep shut and just kiss. You know you can not resist me."

Some love stories are meant to be left unfinished. They stay in your heart as bookends like Harry and him. Fortunate are those people who get second chance at love. He chose to love again and as his body melted into Draco's he just knew that this love story was going to last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last chapter and now I can finally dedicate my story to my_thestral who has been a pillar of support to me, encouraging me through her too generous comments. English is not the language I am comfortable with and I am to be blamed for all the grammatical mistakes. This story is now yours including all the flaws and errors :)


End file.
